1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothbrush or other type brush incorporating a positioning assembly for selectively disposing the bristles of the brush in a neutral position or, alternatively, in a plurality of angular orientations more specifically described as being angularly oriented in a forward direction or in a rearward direction relative to the length of the toothbrush. Positioning of the bristles in the manner described thereby further facilitates reaching all parts of the interior of the mouth including the gums, teeth, and other exposed areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of the toothbrush in various forms, structures, and configurations, has been a widely accepted practice throughout the world for many years. In modern times an emphasis on dental care has led to numerous structural and functional modifications of the toothbrush in order to better facilitate dental hygiene.
Some of the more sophisticated and complex modifications of toothbrush structures include “fountain” type devices, wherein a supply of toothpaste or like dentifrice is contained within and dispensed from interior portions of the brush. More practical and commercially successful modifications have been directed to the structure, texture, location, and orientation of the plurality of bristles or bristle tufts secured to the head portion of the toothbrush. Somewhat recent advances of toothbrush technology include the collective shaping or configuration of the plurality of bristles so they may better reach all areas of the oral cavity including the individual teeth, as well as the gums.
Another factor commonly considered in the design and structuring of a toothbrush is the hardness of the plurality of bristles. Previously, bristle hardness was at least partially based on the material from with the bristles were formed. Alternatively, bristle hardness was regulated by the dimensioning of the individual bristles and/or the quantity of bristles secured to the toothbrush head. However, in these latter structures the array of bristles were permanently secured to the head portion of the toothbrush in a non-variable position and/or orientation. The practical result of such modified structure was the manufacturing and selling of a variety of different toothbrush categories, wherein each category was represented by a specific bristle hardness. Once chosen by a consumer, the realization of unsatisfactory hardness could only be overcome by purchasing a new toothbrush with a different degree of bristle hardness.
More recent developments intended to overcome the above set forth problems were directed to toothbrush structures which enabled the selective adjustment of bristle hardness by regulating the length of the bristle. It was soon apparent that devices could be cooperatively structured with a toothbrush, as well as the bristles secured there too, which were capable of varying the length of the bristle array and a change in the bristle hardness. More specifically, the shorter the bristle being applied to the teeth and/or gums of the user, the greater the intensity added to the cleaning procedure. The hardness and thus the cleaning power of the bristles were therefore directly attributed to their length. The selective controlling of the bristle length of the user added to the versatility of the toothbrush. Also the manufacturing of a larger number of toothbrushes segregated into various categories of hardness would no longer be required.
While structural modification and design intended to accomplish adjustable operative features of the toothbrush were accepted in theory, the development of a practical structure to be incorporated into a toothbrush was soon found to be more problematic. Further, structural and operational modifications were infrequently directed to the problem of developing a more efficient toothbrush specifically intended to facilitate the reaching of virtually all areas of the teeth, gums, and other exposed surfaces of the oral cavity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry related to toothbrush manufacture and design for an assembly structured to selectively vary the orientation of the plurality of bristles into a variety of different positions which enable the user to better reach and engage the various teeth, gums, and other exposed surfaces of the mouth in order to better maintain superior dental hygiene. Such an improved modification, while being clearly distinguishable from prior structures would allow for the selective and variable orientation of the plurality of bristles in a quick and easy manner. Such a preferred toothbrush structure incorporating a bristle positioning assembly would be relatively uncomplicated and therefore inexpensive to produce. The costs thereof could be maintained well within the parameters of the average consumer. Moreover, the preferred combined toothbrush and positioning assembly should be durable, long-lasting and sufficiently simply from an operational standpoint to be used by consumers of all ages.